jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jak and Daxter Collection
The Jak and Daxter Collection (or The Jak and Daxter Trilogy) is a compilation of the original trilogy in the ''Jak and Daxter'' series from the PlayStation 2 (Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II and Jak 3) that was released on the PlayStation 3 on February 7th, 2012 in the US and on February 22nd, 2012 in Europe. It was also released on June 18, 2013 for the PlayStation Vita. Games The collection features the original trilogy, but not Jak X: Combat Racing, Daxter or Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier. ''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' The first in the series, The Precusor Legacy saw Jak's best friend, Daxter, be transformed into an ottsel when they were disobeying Samos Hagai and fell into Dark Eco. Samos instructed them that the only way to save Daxter was to meet Gol Acheron, and they went on a quest to reach him, with the help of Keira Hagai. But when they arrived, it was soon discovered that Gol Acheron wasn't interested in helping Daxter, and had his own plans. The game was a platformer adventure, which involved the use of a magical substance called Eco. It was an open-world adventure, with no load screens in between segments. Only Jak was playable, but he could ride a flut flut, as well as the A-Grav Zoomer in certain segments. ''Jak II'' Jak II saw Jak, Daxter, Samos and Keira used the Rift Gate to travel into the future. They ended up in a dystopian Haven City where Jak was captured and given Dark Eco treatments. Furious, Jak set out on a quest for revenge against Baron Praxis, the man responsible for all this. However, on his quest for revenge, he met new and old faces, and soon his problems were bigger than his own desire for vengeance. Jak II did not feature Eco being used in the same way as "The Precursor Legacy", except as Dark Eco. Instead, Jak uses the Morph Gun, which essentially uses Eco as ammunition. For the first time, Daxter was playable in some sections. Jak could roam around Haven City which, like the predecessor, had no load screens, and from Haven City Jak could find his way to other locations. Jak could fly zoomers; use the Jet Board; use the Titan Suit and was involved in various minigames. In addition, Jak could now use new powers as Dark Jak. ''Jak 3'' In Jak 3, after saving Haven City, the Metal Heads return. Found to blame for this uprising, Jak was banished to the Wasteland to die. Using a beacon as guidance, Jak was tracked down by Wastelanders who took him to Spargus, a city of rogues from Haven. In return for saving his life, Jak had to serve the people of Spargus and earn his citizenship. But Jak was soon involved in the war for Haven City as well, and, with the help of old and new faces, had to save the world one last time from the biggest threat he'd faced thus far; and unlock the secrets of the Precursors. Jak 3 once again saw free-roaming environments. But in addition to Haven City, Jak could now explore the Wasteland in several Buggies. The Morph Gun was now improved, with more upgrade options and more weapons; Daxter was playable in more segments; and, in addition to Dark Jak, Jak could now become Light Jak. Remaster features The collection was released on a single Blu-ray disc, featuring remastered 720p HD-quality visuals, with stereoscopic 3D and PlayStation Network Trophy support. Development The Jak and Daxter Collection was developed by Mass Media with Naughty Dog's help. Release of a HD collection had been speculated when an online South African website accidentally showed the Jak and Daxter Trilogy for release in January 2011, and later when a member of Naughty Dog accidentally spoke of the Collection in an interview. On November 9, Sony Computer Entertainment America said "We can confirm that a Jak and Daxter Collection is coming and will have more news to share shortly". The Collection was officially announced when Evan Wells, co-president of Naughty Dog, revealed the Collection on a blog, and announced the game with a trailer, on the 21st November. Differences from original PS2 version Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *In the Lost Precursor City, the whirlpools in the water are not animated, but still seem to mechanically function the same way. Jak II *In the cutscene that shows Kor's true identity and the death of Baron Praxis, Kor's face prior to the transformation is completely black textured. This only happens on the first viewing of the cutscene. *The metal-heads have a shiny grey texture, instead of a black texture. *Some of the in-game explosions last longer than in the original version. Jak 3 *In the cutscene where Jak receives his Light Shield power, his eyes are blue instead of white. *The Day Star is non-existent throughout the game, except in the cutscenes where it is shown. *Light Jak's hair has the yellowish tint from his base form. *Light Jak's shield has a greenish aura around it. Gallery Jak and Daxter Collection NSTC cover.jpg|US Jak and Daxter Collection PAL cover art.jpg|Classics HD Banner File:Jak_&_Daxter_Collection_PS_Vita.jpg|US File:Jak_and_Daxter_Trilogy_PSVita.jpg|EU Videos Category:Games